The First Part of Forever
by Patch Lover39
Summary: Rated M for lemons and some language. The sequel to Patch and Nora's summer Vacation. NEW UPDATE! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**The long, suspenseful wait is over! I finally bring you… THE FIRST PART OF FOREVER! Okay I hope you like it, and I would like to say that the people who guessed 13 (i.e Lime Heart and undercat5 ) just write in a review or PM me what you want your chapter to be, I am open to anything you guys. Lemons, fluff, anguish, whatever.**

Chapter one

The wedding dress was perfect. It was a brilliant pearl white, and it was very long. I was happy that Vee, Rixon, Patch, and I were able to plan an entire wedding on a week long cruse up to Hawaii where my wedding was going to be held. Vee and I had picked out the dress and tux while Rixon and Patch picked out the music, decorations, and location. Everything had to be run by Vee before it was confirmed, and I was thankful for that, or else we would have had a dark and dangerous style wedding. But everything was perfect. Vee was doing my unruly hair into a bun with spiral curls coming down. My mom was smiling at me proudly, admiring me in my dress.

After Vee was finished, my mom walked over, placing the perfect veil into my hair. Even though my dad wouldn't be there to give me away, my close family friend of ours was going to be walking me down the isle. I was complete. I had decided on no makeup, because Patch liked me better that way.

Vee told me that Patch looked charming, and superhot as always in a tux. Rixon walked in, smiling at my whole gettup.

"Love, Patch is waiting, he's starting to get jealous that everyone else gets to see you, but not him. I think that we're ready to start, if you are." Rixon said, offering me his arm.

"You are the best man! We'll start once you and I head on out Rix" Vee said before smiling, kissing me on the cheek and ducking out of the room with Rixon.

The close family friend walked in, smiling at me warmly "ready?" he asked, offering me his arm. I smiled and nodded, slipping my hand into the crook of his elbow. We walked out and the music began. I took a deep breath and took a step outside. Everything was beautifully set up, with a archway at the very front of a long walkway that was sprinkled with flower petals. All along the sides of the isle was rows of chairs, all filled with family of mine, and old friends of Patch. My maid of honor was Vee, and my brides maids were a few friends from school.

We slowly made our way down the isle, each step going slowly. Patch looked over at me. Our eyes locked and I smiled at him. I love him so much. My heart fluttered in my chest as he looked down my dress. He looked damn sexy in a tux. We walked until we finally reached the large arc and the family friend dropped my hand and took his seat next to my mom, who was already tearing up.

The preacher said what he needed to, and everything went perfect.

"you may now kiss the bride" the preacher said, and Patched leaned in, pressing a perfect kiss to my lips. He pulled away and we were applauded by the watchers.

We danced together to classic music for our first dance. After we were done with the dance, Patch carried me out to the car, going to show me a surprise, what I don't know. He set me in the jeep that had cans and 'just married' spray painted on the side. We drove off, waving to everyone as we went.

"Welcome to the first part of forever, Angel" Patch said, parking in front of a small, quaint house "Welcome home"

**Soooooo, what'd you think? Good, great, horrable, aweful? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: RATED M

**Hello again friends and followers, I am lest then ecstatic to be writing a new chapter, hardly anyone has checked out this story, but I owe a huge thank you to all of you who have checked it out, and a huge thank you to every one who has reviewed. If this doesn't go so well, I will just add this on to Patch and Nora's Summer Vacation and just delete this story. Well, this chapter is to be rated M, for those of you who don't like to read this kind of stories, I am pretty sure you guys can skip this chapter, nothing along the story line will be happening unless you count Patch and Nora doing the big deed as something big. Purely LEMONS in this chapter. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter the few of you that have come to check this story out, and with out further ado, Chapter two! **

**Becca Owns Everything**

Chapter two

NPOV

"Home?" I whispered as Patch carried me with him to the inside of the beautiful secluded house.

"For our honey moon, at least. I have houses all over, we can live where ever you want. As long as I'm with you, I am home" Patch murmured back. He opened the door before whispering in a quite murmur "Welcome home Mrs. Cipriano"

He carried me right up into the bedroom at the top of the stairs. The bed was beautiful, and I couldn't believe that he had such beautiful… everything. He laid me on the bed, and then joined me in the bed.

"I am not very tired" I murmured to him as he slid under the covers.

I leaned over and pressed a suggestive kiss against his lips. He got the message right away and he leaned closer to me to help deepen the kiss. I moaned as he slid his hand under the dress I had changed into after the ceremony. He slid it up, over my head, breaking the kiss for only a second. A second to long if you ask me. I crushed my lips against him even harder then before, sliding up and across his lap so I straddle his hips. I used my fumbling fingers to slowly unbutton the buttons on his shirt. I slid it down his arms, and he helped me by tossing it off his arms.

He placed his hands on my hips, running up and down my body in an almost greedy way. He groaned as I kissed down his neck, but he wouldn't let me take control. He grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head as he flipped our position. He kissed my neck before moving his hands to my back and un hooking my bra. He slid it off slowly, very slowly, and when it was finally drawn off of me, he stared down at me. I had the desire to cover up, and I squirmed under his gaze.

"Beautiful" Patch breathed, and his greedy, rough touch became feather light as he brushed his fingers up ans over the skin on my stomach until finally it reached my less then large sized boobs. He gently squeezed my boobs, and I let out a moan of pleasure as my nipples became hard points. He brought his lips down to my breast, kissing it before licking it gently. He took the other one in his hand, gently rolling it. I ran my hands down his body, caressing any part of him I could reach.

My core was throbbing, and all I wanted to do was make love. I grabed Patch's inky black hair and tugged it upwards, begging him to bring his lips to my own again.

PPOV

Nora was beautiful. She was perfect in every way, and she was all mine. She silently begged me to return to her lips, and so I brought my lips. I wanted her to take my pants off, because we were separated by too much clothing. Finally, as if she heard my silent begs, she reached down with shaking hands and drew off my jeans. I kicked them off, and whispered to her "A-are y-y-y-you sure" I could hardly get the words out because she had begun to stroke my member.

"Yes" she whispered, beginning to stroke faster.

I gritted my teeth together, trying to stifle the moans, but they kept coming. She tore off my boxers, granting her better access. She slid down my body in an incredibly sexy way, until she reached my member, bringing it into her mouth. All coherent thoughts left me, only one thing registered. I was going to f*** her. Hard. I took control, lifting her back to my lips, tearing off her panties.

"This is going to hurt Angel" I warned her. In one quick motion, I thrust my hips into her's.

NPOV

"AHHH! Patch!" I moaned loudly. It didn't hurt like Patch said it would, it felt wonderful, it felt so pleasurable I moaned again.

He smirked, taking my moan as a cue to continue, and he thrust his hips in again.

"Faster! Patch! G-g-go f-f-f-faster!" I practically screamed as he continued thrust.

He moaned too as he began to speed, throwing in a few grunts.

"God Angel, you're so tight" he grunted, thrusting harder then he had before.

"P-P-Patch, I-I-I'm gonna come!" I screamed, grabbing his face and crushing it to mine.

"cum for me" he murmured against my lips.

"PPPPPAAAATTTTTTCCCCCHHHHH!" I moaned as I began to come. He came shortly after me, collapsing on top of me, us still coupled.

We were both panting and both had a thin layer of sweat glistening on our skin. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around me, probably being as tired as I was.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cipriano." Patch murmured

"Goodnight Mr. Cipriano" I murmured back before disappearing under a blanket of sleep.

**Anyone like it? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: leaving me

**Yikes, its been too long. Hello again, and thank you for all the favorites and all that fun stuff. I am still not convinced that making a new story was the best idea and all, but it's up to you. I love getting reviews, and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! I am making this chapter pretty short, because my inspiration has run pretty dry. Tell me what you think needs to happen next, because I really have nothing. Well, here you are!**

PPOV

Nora stirred beside me, and I waited for her to open her eyes, but she didn't. I was tempted to go into her thoughts, see what she was dreaming about, but we had agreed that I wouldn't do that. I sat there, instead just reliving the amazing night from the night before. We needed to find a new place to live, and this would be our vacation destination from now on. I think that yesterday was just about as special as you could get. We had just been married, and I was more in love with Nora then ever before.

I got out of bed, careful not to wake Nora and I moved to the bathroom. I stripped out of my boxers and entered the shower, turning the water all the way to hot. While the water rushed over my skin, suddenly my thoughts weren't on Earth, they were in a much less sin filled area. Heaven.

"Fallen brethren Patch" boomed Michael from above me "you have married to our dearest Nora, and you have taken her innocence."

"Yeah" I snapped, crossing my arms, greatful to have clothes on. "What's your point?"

"We gave her the rule to be with you as long as she stays free of sin"

"Yeah, and her life has been sin free as far as I know." I pointed at the wedding ring on my left hand ring finger "she and I are happily married as of now"

"We are aware of your wedding ceremony. But we must ask you to kindly back out of her life"

My jaw tightened and I glared at him "and why is that?"

His reply was terse and very different from his normal cool "Because she deserves better then a lowlife sinner and a known liar. She deserves someone who will understand her and not just want her body, but want her heart. She loves you, yes, but you don't love her"

His words shot me into a rage so horrifying, I could darken everyone's wings if I let it all out. He had no clue how much I loved Nora, and there was no way in heaven or hell that I was letting him get away with that.

"I don't love her? Do you know that I would do anything to keep her safe? Sure, in the beginning, my motives weren't to fall in love with her, but I did. The first moment I found those gorgeous red curls, I fell in love with them and the girl behind them. I have gone through a hell on Earth to keep her alive. I became a guardian to save her, I let Hank tear my wings out for her! I have killed to save her, and I have done everything in my power to keep her safe. When she died, I thought I had lost her forever, and I was this close to snapping. If anyone so much as lays a finger on her, I swear on my life, I will re enter heaven and tear your wings out. You have no right to take Nora, my lovely wedded wife, away from me!"

"Your answer was well said, and poetic, but it changes nothing of what I said before. If you will, exit the shower, leave your ring on the table and walk out that door. If not, we will have no other choice but to take her back to heaven and let her become the great angel she was meant to be. You have your orders, now leave heaven."

The next thing I know, I am back in the shower. I finish bathing before exiting and toweling off. I changed into a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and my blue ball cap. I hung it low over my eyes before leaving. I slowly slid off my wedding ring, feeling tears burn in my eyes as I wrote onto a note card

Never again shall I ruin you. I love you still, but I won't be coming home.

~Patch

I let out a shaky breath before setting the note along with my ring on her night stand. I felt a single tear drop from my cheek, and I felt so empty inside as I walked out the door. I would do anything to protect my Angel, and this time was no exception. I let my tears fall as I left the door, climbing into my jeep and driving off, never to return to my love, to my world.

NPOV

My eyes fluttered open around noon. I could still smell Patch, but he wasn't in bed next to me. I sat up, looking around, and then I found it. The note on my side table. My eyes brimmed with tears as I read it. He was a liar. 'I love you still'. If he still loved me, he wouldn't be leaving me. He did just want me for my body, and his love was all just a game. I wondered how many different 'wives' he had. I felt broken and sad as I pulled my knees to my chest. I sobbed into my knees until every tear had fallen, and then a wave of anger washed over me. I got out of bed and tossed on a robe before storming out of the room. I went into the kitchen and tossed the boxes of food and everything else haphazardly over the room, I let out a scream as I knocked everything over.

"Patch!" I screamed as loud as I could "wherever you are, I hate you! You lying pig!"

I didn't feel any better, and all of a sudden, the wedding ring on my left hand felt as if it weighed a ton. I tore it off and threw it into the mess before storming out of the kitchen and into my room. I tossed on some clothes, throwing the dirty ones into my backpack. I gathered it and toed on my shoes before running out the door, slamming it hard and running. I didn't have a clue where I was going, and I didn't really care. I just ran, to get as far away from that stupid house, as far as those memories as I could. I was never going back, like I knew Patch had wanted to, and I hopped I never saw his gawd awful face again. I ran for all I was worth, running while tears streamed down my cheeks.

I collapsed when I made it to the beach, and I just let myself fall into the sand. I wished the angels hadn't let me live. I wished that Patch wouldn't have left me. I wished I hadn't been so stupid. But most of all, and the one I was afraid to admit, I wished Patch would come back to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, you all must hate me for that last chapter, and you'll hate me even more for this chapter, but I assure you that the next chapter will be SO much better with Patch back in her life. It wouldn't be a Hush, Hush fanfic without some drama. My friends idea (he's a dude and has never read the book) was to have Nora blow up the house, but I told him he was an idiot and that Nora would never do it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and don't hate me for the cliff hanger ending. This one is dedicated to my best friend, for hating me for making Patch leave.**

PPOV

My heart hurt and I didn't control my actions anymore, and before I realized what was going on, I was going back to the house. When I got there, I moved in, knowing something was wrong right away. It smelled too heavily of vinegar mixed with other smells. I moved into the kitchen and found out why. Nora had had a cow when I left, and everything was thrown everywhere . As if saved in an echo, I heard her voice ring out "Patch! I hate you!" wherever she was, she was pissed.

I missed her so deeply, just being in a place she'd been hurt. I was about to eave when something glittered in a pile of strewn about chips. Recognition burned in my chest as the ring came into shape. She'd left her wedding ring. What she must think of me now, skipping out on her the day after having sex with her. I winced and bent to pick up the ring. I shoved it into my pocket and ran into the bedroom to pick up my ring.

"Nora!" I called, praying my voice somehow reached her "I'll never stop looking for you!"

NPOV

I sniffled and dried up my tears at sundown and left the beach, covered in sand and salty water. I got up and moved off the beach, hoping no one noticed my leaving. I walked aimlessly until the street lamps flickered on. I moved into town and went up to a hotel, paying for a room with the money Patch had left me. I moved up into the room, tossing my bag into the room. I stripped out of my clothes and took a shower. After I finished showering, I changed into a bikini, grabbed a towel and headed down to the pool.

When I got there, there were a ton of teenaged guys there, they all looked my age. I ditched my towel and dove into the luke-warm water. All the guys there whooped and hollered when I surfaced, and a few of them came up to me. I giggled at their jokes and tried to forget Patch, one of the guys was cute, so I zeroed in on him. He and I exchanged numbers, and I told 'em I had to go.

"Sorry, it's time for me to go." I said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, come on!" he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and dragging me closer.

"I would thank you kindly" said a hauntingly familiar voice from the door "If you would get your filthy, grubby hands off my wife"

PPOV

Who knew that she and I would end up in the same hotel. It was as if fate had brought us together all over again. But it was not fate that she was there with that douche that had been making her giggle like an idiot.

She whirled out of his grip, and glared at me.

"His wife?" The douche asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Oh… I'm sorry" she said, thickening her voice chalk full of sarcasm "I think you have me mixed up with someone else. Maybe I just remind you of your wife?"

"Nora, I would thank you kindly if you got the Hell out of that pool, and come let me explain things" I said, my voice terse.

"I really can't. I don't know who you are. Sorry" She said, shrugging slightly.

I tore off my shirt and dove into the water, hooking her around the waist and dragging her out kicking and screaming. I took her to my room and tossed her down on the sofa. She kept screaming , and finally I covered her lips with mine.

She shoved my shoulders and I stumbled backward.

"You lost all rights to me when you left that house! I would thank you kindly if you let me go." She threatened angrily.

"No." I said.

"Fine then, but I swear on every angel in heaven that if you touch me in anyway shape or form I will beg heaven to take me back. I hate you with every fiber of my being!" she screamed. I felt to slapped in the face to do anything else but stare at her blankly. She began to glow, and my eyes widened, but soon enough I was forced to close my eyes from the brightness, but when I reopened my eyes Nora was nowhere in sight.

**Hehehe, I told you I'd do a cliff hanger. Try not to hate me, everything will be explained tomorrow. And then on Friday, y'all get a new surprise… maybe more lemons… maybe something different. It all depends on what you ask for. And what my best friend wants. So review or might torture you all more… Anyways, I hope you don't hate me too much right now, and please, be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe, you shold be glad that my best friend pays attention, or else you guys would never get new updates. Haha, anyways, here is the next chapter, and the one after this will be a lemon (changing to M rating right….. now) Anywho, enjoy this chapter, and the one after! Lololol :D**

NPOV

Holly. Effing. God. The last thing I remembered was glowing like a freaking set of stadium lights, and the next thing I know I am in heaven. Gabriel stood in front of me, glowing dimmer then usual 'brighter then the sun' way. His wings were unfurled, but for once he stood as my equal.

"Nora dearest" he said, voice gentle "I have let you be free of Patch's awful ways"

"Why'd he leave me?" I croaked sadly, biting my lip to stop the tears.

"He's a fallen… he does what he will. We no longer control him."

I bit my lip harder and cracked my knuckles. "Send me back, I want to talk to him." My voice sounded small and frail, and I didn't like it.

"Nora, I would not suggest that. Stay here with us. Become one of us. Be happy, never hurt."

"No, send me back" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Please, we are trying to keep you safe" his voice was pleading and I shied away from his touch, but he still caught my shoulder.

PPOV

I had to find a gateway to heaven and fast. I got out of my chair and left the room. I was still dripping wet and shirtless as I walked out of the door and my instincts took over.

An angel was near, and I saw it before it saw me. I moved forward and followed it a few blocks before tackling it into the nearest ally way. I splayed my hand across her neck, slamming her against the brick wall.

"Take me to heaven!" I growled, low and menacing.

_Why should I_. The angel asked into my thoughts.

"Gabriel stole my wife and I won't stop until I get her back"

She stood silently, blinking once.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Her eyes softened and she started to glow. I released her throat and basked in her light. The next thing I knew I was in heaven. Who knew threatening an angel actually worked?

"Thank you for helping me" I said, smiling and turning to face Nora,

"I'm trying to save you from heartbreak" Gabriel coaxed "stay here and you'll never be pained again."

My jaw clenched and I moved to him. "You know, you really are bastards. Michael told me to stay away from her, I never would have hurt her if you hadn't commanded me to." My voice broke Nora away from the conversation.

Betrayal crossed her face along with pain and sadness, and I was pretty sure my face masked hers.

"You still left me." Nor said, clenching her hands into tight fists "You left me after you promised me you wouldn't. Then you come in and accuse _angels_ of trying to tear us apart? You have some major nerves, Patch"

"Why would I lie? Nora, j-just… please believe me." My voice cracked and I stared at her dismay.

"That's what I'd like to know, Patch. Why would you lie? You've always kept me guessing. Is he lying? Well, at least I know you lied to my face, through your teeth, all the time. 'I love you, Angel'" She tried to imitate my voice "Ha! I'll tell you now, I'll never fall for your stupid lies. Not anymore."

NPOV

He jerked back as if I'd struck him. His eyes brimmed with tears, and he looked so defenseless. My anger simmered down and I felt slapped, too because I wish I hadn't said the words.

"Angel" he said softly "Angel… I just came to give you something."

He moved toward me, digging in his pocket (I was surprised swim shorts _had_ pockets.) He handed me the ring, my wedding band, and my eyes burned. He took my left hand in his right, sliding the ring onto my ring finger easily. He lifted my hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss across each of my knuckles.

Passion and love shone in his eyes when he lifted his head from the soft kisses. When he released my hand, my entire body ached to feel his touch again.

"Gabe" Patch said, turning his attention to the angel in the room. "Take good care of her. Go ahead and take her away. I've done all I can. Wish me luck in Hell"

I looked at Gabriel with pleading eyes.

"You really love her, don't you Jev?"

"Yes" he said as if it were obvious.

Gabriel reluctantly waved a hand and I blacked out.

PPOV

When we got back to Earth, Nora was passed out, but I still scooped her into my arms, holding her close. I think that we are the perfect example for that saying 'true love conquers all'. Nora stirred in my arms and her eyes fluttered open.

"Patch" she said, smiling sleepily at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me as if she thought I was going to I'd disappear. I tightened my arms around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, nudging her with my hip.

"Like I haven't seen you in a million years." She whispered against my neck.

I unwrapped one arm from her waist and tipped her chin towards mine. My lips captured hers. She let out a soft moan and pressed her body closer to mine, deepening the kiss.

"Don't ever leave me again" she muttered against my lips. Before I could answer she delved her tongue in my mouth and I moaned loudly. She pulled at me and dragged me to the bed. Yup, everything was back to normal, and she was taking charge. Murdering me with kisses.

**So… what'd you think? I hope y'all enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Whooo hooo! Lemony goodness in this chapter XD Enjoy ;)**

PPOV

"Nora!" I moaned as she ground her hips into mine. She was giving me a little replay of last night. Although, this time, I didn't want to let her take charge, though she was trying hard to do so. I stripped her of her silken nightgown, leaving her in incredibly sexy lingerie. I rolled her over on to her back, so she was where I had been moments before. I enjoyed taking charge, because she began mewling my name as I kissed down her neck, over her collar bone, and then started slowly nipping her neck.

She moaned a little, and arched her back into my lips, as if doing so would make me give her more. I slid my hands to her now easy to access back and unhooked her bra. Slowly drawing it off of her, I drew away, slowly bringing it off of her. Once it was off, I tossed it lazily off the bed before kissing her lips hard. She didn't seem happy that I still had my pants on, but she took care of that quickly, wedging her hands in between her and me. She unbuttoned my jeans and quickly tore them off of my legs.

I kissed down her neck again, earning more mewls and moans, and she was breathing heavily already. I kissed the area right in between her breasts before continuing down to her stomach. I licked around the circumference of her belly button, causing her to moan and arch her back in pleasure. I chuckled to myself before kissing her lower… and lower… and lower…

NPOV

I squeaked as he reached the hem of my patties. His teeth latched on to the hem and he sexily moved down, taking my panties with him. I moaned as they were finally off, but I was disappointed. He wasn't returning to me. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking to see where he went. He was kneeling down at the end of the bed, patties discarded, gone. He looked up at me through his eyelashes, looking like a starving animal. I looked down at him, a single re- I mean brown curl falling into my face. He slowly stood, only in his boxers. He moved back to me agonizingly slow before he murmured sweetly in my ear, "Do you want it fast and hard… or slow and tempting"

His words sent a shiver down my spine, and I lay back, but he stayed over me, a knee on either side of mine, and an arm on either side of my face. He slowly pressed his body into mine, and I gasped, even through the fabric of his boxers, I could tell that he was excited for me. I grinded my teeth together as he ground his hips into mine. He slowly kissed down my neck, and I endured everything with clenched teeth. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I shoved at his shoulders, and he lifted his hips to let me get his boxers off. Second later there was a small thump as his boxers hit the floor. His hips didn't hesitate, thrusting strait into mine. I gasped so loud, I think you could hear it from a mile away.

He thrust again, striking the perfect spot, and I screamed his name. He chuckled softly to himself, and pulled out completely before thrusting hard and fast in. I moaned loudly again, and he took that as a queue to go faster… harder. With every thrust of him, I came closer and closer to the edge, and by the moans, and grunts he was making, I could tell he was feeling the same way.

PPOV

I came inside of her, and she came at the same time. It felt so good to have her clench around me, wetting me. I moaned as she began to pull away, desperate for more of her. She smiled slyly, and in one swift motion, I was on my back, her straddling my hips. She ground her hips seductively against mine, and slowly rolled her hips in circles.

She leaned down, pressing a hot kiss to my lips, she delved her tongue inside my mouthe before pulling away completely. I gasped, wanting to feel her again. I caught her around the waist before once again throwing down on the bed.

"No Patch, if you could hear, there was a nock on the door." She hissed, shoving me off of her. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her curvy figure before quickly wetting her hair with a cup of water. She moved to the door and opened it.

NPOV

There stood some girl I had never met before. She was gorgeous, beautiful curly blonde hair that cascaded perfectly over her shoulders, pretty blue eyes as deep and seeming less as the sea, her figure was small and petite, and the dress hugged all of her curves and bumps.

"Hello. I need to speak with Patch." She said, smiling down at me.

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" I said, glowering up at her.

"I am Lavender, Lavender Skye. Now, may I please see Patch?" She said sticking out her hand for me.

"Oh" I said, squeezing my hand into hers. "I'm Nora Cipriano, Patch's wife" I said through a tight smile.

"Oh my!" Patch said from behind me, now in his jeans and tee shirt. "Wow, I think you two have had enough of this little chit chat. Nora, sweetie, I got this. Uh, why don't you dry off and get dressed sweetie." He flashed me a tight smile before slipping past me into the hallway with her, closing the door behind him.

PPOV

"What the HELL are you doing here?" I growled at her, shoving her gruffly against the wall. She made a small whimpering sound before saying "I-I just wanted to see you Patch, it's been so long!"

I glowered at her, wanting to punch her, but before I got the chance, Nora burst through the door. Lavender grabbed the front of my chest, and I heard Nora make a small sound in the back of her throat. I jerked away from lavender, but a vicious smile played on her lips.

"What are you doing?" Nora squeaked, glaring at Lavender, and shooting the same look she gave me in heaven to me.

"Oh, I heard Patch was in town, I didn't want him to get away with a one night stand, so I thought I'd come and give him a little fun. Looks like he got tied down, this sex-crazed man. I swear, there isn't one girl on this island that Patch hasn't fucked in one way or another. He is a very busy man." She shot me a wink before strutting off.

**CLIFFY FTW!**

**Lol, sorry. learn more soonerful!**

**Oh, and be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people of Fanfic! I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated, but things have been crazy between school, and traveling, but its summer now! Woo hoo! Anyways, again, my sincere apologies for not being on in like, forever! Anyways, on with the story now.**

PPOV

The look on her face… oh God the look on her face was the last thing I wanted to see… she looked so betrayed… I made a move toward her, but she backed away. "Patch…" she said, giving me a warning look. "Patch, I-I'm not going to stay mad at you… I-I know that was the past" She smiled through her tears. Reaching out, she took my hand, pulling me toward her. "After all, you only love me"

She smiled lovingly at me, as if she wanted me to tell her all the other girls meant nothing to me, but she was playing this way too cool for the Nora I knew. I sighed, pulling her close. "What aren't you telling me, Angel?" I murmured into her hair. She frowned and looked away, not knowing what to say.

"Patch… I-I don't know... You were always there for me even when I didn't deserve it, and you keep betraying me… when are you going to finally be faithful?" she sounded young, as if she were just a child. She pulled away and walked back inside. I felt awful that I kept making my Angel cry, felt awful that I had put her through so much pain.

I walked inside the room, closing the door soundlessly behind me. I saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, head hung with curtains of red hair hanging over her face. I saw tears slowly drip, falling down and making splatter stains on the clothes. I kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in mine and I looked up at her.

"Angel, you know that I would do anything for you. I love you more then I've ever loved anyone. I used to be that sort of man, but the ring on my finger shows that I am not anymore. You've always been there for me, and I want to be there for you, but I can't do that if you don't give me a chance. I love you so much, it hurts…. Everything you say and do, it drives me insane, and when I make you cry, I really wish that I could finally die, because seeing you, my lovely, beautiful Angel cry, is like being damned to be tied down in Hell for the rest of eternity, because you mean the world to me." She was still crying, and she let out a strangled sob.

"Angel? Whats wrong?" I asked, my voice thick with concern.

"I-its just..." she smiled down at me "I have never loved you more then I love you right now. I-I mean, really, you are my world… you make me feel safe. You're my husband, the one and only man I love, or have ever loved."

NPOV

After the words escaped my lips, I realized how true they were. For the past year, Patch had been my life. He and I had gone through thick and thin together, and we had seen the best and worst of eachother. He knew everything about me, and we were best friends and lovers all at once. I loved him. That was the bare truth. I truly and honestly loved him, and no matter what, I'd always forgive him.

"I love you Patch" I murmured, and pulled him up on the bed. "I don't want to _sleep with you_, sleep with you, but I do want you to let me fall asleep in your arms. Because I love you."

I lay down, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, spooning himself around me. He gently kissed my shoulder, and murmured "Love, sleep well"

PPOV

Oh my lovely Nora… She was spooned against my body, soft in all the places I was hard. She made a fully feminine murmur in her sleep, murmuring uninteligable words in her sleep. "P-Patch" she said tiredly, stirring in her sleep. She sat up straight rather quickly, turning wildly until she saw me and relaxed.

"I-I thought… I dreamed…" She started crying and I pulled her in my arms.

"I won't leave you" I promised her and kissed down her neck.

"I know" she sighed and drifted back to sleep.

**Again, sorry it took me so long to get this baby up and finished. More chapters to come later. I hope ya'll liked it! R&R 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to disappoint you all my friends and…. Friends….?**

**But today is not an update, it is an authors note day :D**

**Anyways, I was wonderin' what y'all think I should do next!**

**Its up to you, because honestly this fanfic seems kinda…. Dead?**

**So I can wrap it up, and start writing a new one *wink wink***

**Or I can continue *Crowd boos***

**Or I can stop writing **

**Or whatever, I shall take requests…. Anyhow Im prolly just gonna do one-shots from now on (unless you have objections to that?) because story lines are a tad harder, and I don't update that often. Anyways, do tell what'd you'd like :D**

**Love always,**

**Melina **


	9. Chapter 9

**Craperdoodles, it has been a long time since I last updated, and I am totally, totally sorry about that. Life's a bitch, keeping me busy as ever, but now that its 1 a.m, I am ready to roll. I am freaking out right now, cuz I need to be sleeping, but f*ck that…. Annnyywayyy, I've rambled enough now, so time for our butimous story to continue. I garentee, this chapter will NOT disappoint!**

**NPOV**

I was so glad to finally have another normal night out with Vee. Patch and I had arrived from out honey moon in Hawaii two weeks ago, and after moving in to our new condo, things had finally settled down enough for me to go out with my best friend, and have fun for once. Right now, I was with Vee, in my bedroom that I shared with Patch, and we were trying to pick out something for us to wear to the club.  
>"Omg, you would look SO good in this!" She called, pulling out a bright red tube top. Smiling wryly at her, I stretched my hand out, stripping into my underwear and pulling on the slutty top. I pulled on a pair of leggings, and did a little strut around the room, while vee cheered and got dressed into a similar top, only in blue.<p>

Jogging down stairs, I stopped in the kitchen for a drink when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "You know, Angel, if you keep wearing things like that, we may not ever leave my bedroom again" he murmured in a husky tone, before kissing down my neck. He thrusted his hips into my ass once before pulling away, leaving me a hormonal mess. I turned around and saw vee, mouth hanging open, staring at me before mouthing "oh hawt DAMN" at me. I smiled and strutted my way over to Vee.

"Ready to get our freak on babe?" Vee asked me, bumping my hips with hers.

"Hells yeah!" I called, and followed her out to her car. We hopped in and drove to the Devil's Handbag, and used our fake ID's to get in. Once in, we worked through the mass crowds of people to the bar, and ordered three beers each, and chugged them down. After two beers, my head went fuzzy, three, and my mind shut off. I grinded against people to the music, and all of a sudden, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and slurred "Scott?"

Scott stood there, in his blonde haired, shirtless glory. Oh hawt damn. Something tugged at the back of my mind, something I had to remember, but before I could remember it, he twirld me around and grinded my ass in a sort of dance to the hot beats blasting through the stereo. I felt him breathing down my neck, and then the husky, slurred words "Dammn Gray, time to get down and dirty with your good friend Scott" I didn't know what that meant, but all of a sudden, hot licks and kisses were trailed across my neck, and I let go of my last shred of soberness.

**PPOV**

Nora had left about an hour ago to go to the Devil's Handbag with Vee. I was now home alone. And utterly bored. I tried watching T.V to no avail, and then even tried picking up a book. Gag. After a while, I gave up and crawled into my bed. An hour later, I still hadn't even closed my eyes, just thought about how DAMN fine Nora looked in that tube top. Way better then what Marcie had looked like when I had given her a ride, and a kiss. Nora was there now, where I had taken Marcie home from. Where I had tried to forget my Angel.

Then a horrible thought crossed my mind. What if some guy, some son of a bitch stole my Nora. My Angel. An angry white flash sparked across my vision, and I shot out of the bed, pulled on dark jeans and a dark tee, and climbed out, onto my motor cycle. The entire ride there, I warred a battle in my head. She had wanted time alone with her Gal Pal. But I needed to know if she had lost it. She needed to know that I trust her. But what if some guy rapes her? She has Vee with her. But what if she lost her? Once I arrived, I parked, flashed my fake ID and moved through the crowd, looking for my Angel. My eyes searched, ignoring the bodys that rubbed against me.

Then I saw her. Her back was turned to me, but her head was thrown back in ecstasy as that little slut scot kissed and licked her neck while dry humping her. My temper snapped, and plowed through the crowd, getting to her in a few seconds, and throwing the filthy man whore off my beautiful Angel.

**NPOV**

I was in such a blur of ecstasy as Scott thrust his clothed cock to my clothed pussy and kissed my neck. I moaned again and again and again, and he just kept going. Then, his body was removed from mine, and I made a sound of need as I looked up. Patch stood there, in his sexy, dark manner, standing over a scared looking Scott. I tried to say something, but before I could, Patch pounced on Scott and began pounding him with his fists.

"Nora is mine you fucking asswhole!" Patch yelled, slamming his fist hard into Scotts nose.

Scott, smart ass as always coughed out "Is that why she was moaning to me?" he taunted

Bad. Mistake. Patch got up and kicked Scott repeatedly, hard, bone shattering kicks. Finally, I snapped out of my stuper and stubbled to Patch. "Patch, stop!" I screamed, though I doubt he could hear in through the loud bass pumping through the club. "Patch!" I screamed and tossed his shoulder back, turning him away from Scott. His anger made him strong. I knew, because he swung a punch, and nailed me right between the eyes.

**PPOV**

My heart stopped beating. My anger disposed, and my mouth hung open. Holly shit. I had just punched my lovely wedded wife. Square in the nose. "A-Angel!" I cried, and immdiatly kneeled beside her, trying to gather her up in my arms. She struggled with all she could, keeping one hand over her now bloody as hell nose. Scott groaned and sat up, shoving me back. "Can't you see she don't want you?" He slurred, about to pull her close.  
>But two feminine hand stopped him. Vee.<p>

"What. The. Hell!" Vee screeched, lifting Nora into her arms "I cannot believe you two assholes! You punched my best friend!" She nailed scott in the face with a high heel, and jumped up, stomping on my knees in her pointy high heels. I couldn't feel it, but I imagined it hurt. I watched helplessly as she carried Nora through the crowd, and out the door.

**NPOV**

After getting to vee's place, we cleaned up my very bloody, and very broken nose, wrapping it in healing tape after it was all blood free. I was just thankful that my eyes weren't black. I checked my phone. 100 missed texts and calls. All of them from Patch. Vee silently lead me to her room, pulling out her extra bed, and letting me lay down and get some sleep.

**PPOV**

100 desperat texts and calls later, I finally gave up, and went to Vee's house, sneaking in through a window. Using my mind tricks, I kept vee and Nora under long enough for me to get Nora out of the house, into my car, and back home. Once inside, I allowed her to wake up on the couch. She looked around confused, then saw me and glared angrily.

"What the fuck!?" she cursed, flipping me the finger. "you KIDNAPPED me"

Ohhh boy, this was going to be a lonnng fight.

Xx2 hrs laterxX

Nora sighed, throwing her hands up, and flopped down, totally defeated. I sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and guiding her near. I pressed a sweet kiss to her lips that she returned eagerly. The best part of a fight? The make up sex. I lay her down on the couch kissing her deeply, being sure to avoid her nose. I slid my hand down her breasts and stomach before slidding it under her leggings and thong and rubbing her wet pussyy. She moaned, and bit my lip forcefully.

"Mm, Angel" I said, still locked in our heavy scene, she had taken both our shirts off, and was now bitting my nipples. "Angeel, we should move this to the bed room" I mumbled, detaching her from my nipple and kissing down her neck to her breasts, where I put one in my mouth and rolled the other one around in my hand. I felt her lift her hips and rub hers hotly against mine.

"Not yet" she gasped as I sucked on the sensitive skin of her breast. I stopped rubbing her pussy, and instead thrusted my middle finger in and out of her, adding my fore finger and fing finger. She moaned loudly and came all over my fingers, calling out my name, and hastily tore off my pants and boxers.

She sexily stripped out of her thong and leggings, then wrapped her legs around my waist so that the tip of my cock just barley touched her pussy. "Fuck me, hard" she commanded, and I did as I was told.

**NPOV**

I moaned loudly as Patch thrusted hard into me, pounding into me, making a slapping sound each time he moved in. I tried my best to keep up with him, but couldn't because too soon, I came and lost the rythem. Moaning, I opened my mouth and made another command "Now, we got back to the bed room." He obliged, lifting my off the sofa, still thrusting hard into me, moaning with ecstasy as he slammed the door shut and fucked me against it. I came again, and then he did to, shooting his load way into me. "Patch!" I moaned when he came, coming for my fourth time that night. Best part of a fight? The make up sex.

I dismounted from the door, and shove him hastily to the bed, grabbing his softened cock and pupping it a few time, making it hard again. I knelt in front of him, between his legs and began sucking his large cock. After a minute, I began bobbing my head on it, and his hand shot out, grabbing my hair forcing me to go faster. I started to hum, making it more pleasurable, the reached my hand up and started playing with his balls.

He shot his load way down my throat, and I swalled every last drop before pulling away from his cock and kissing him deeply. After a while, we got up, took a shower together, then fell asleep in eachothers arms.

"Night Angel" he mumbled against my neck

"Night Patch" I murmured back.

**Kay kay! So there you go, I totally hope it was worth the wait, and be SURE to review! I wanna know if you guys still like me, or whatever! I hoped you guys loved it bunches, because Im gunna try to update it again later tonight! But seriously, REVIEW. I wanna know if you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it! XOXO Mel**


End file.
